Rumahku
by ReaLac
Summary: Rumah, tempat ia kembali, sebuah tempat yang menawarkan perlindungan dan kehangatan. Hal yang sangat Naruto impikan selain memiliki seorang teman. Sebuah hal yang mungkin sangat mustahil ia peroleh, namun sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memperoleh hal tersebut. - SasuNaru fanfiction -semi canon


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Penerbitan cerita hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, bukan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material.**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Harap maklum kalau terdapat** _ **typo**_ **di berbagai bagian cerita.**

Alarm yang berbunyi nyaring membangunkan sosok yang tengah berbaring di balik selimut. Taklama kemudian selimut itu tersibak hingga menampakkan sesosok anak lelaki berambut pirang. Menguap sedikit lebar, ia mengucek matanya sambil mematikan jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia segera meletakkan kembali jam itu di atas meja dan berjalan menuju sudut kamar. Ia pun membuka jendela, melihat pemandangan desa di pagi hari. Sejauh mata memandang, ia melihat atap-atap rumah warga yang berbaris rapih, di kejauhan ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar, bangunan yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan desa. Semuanya sama seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku di depan jendela, ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Setelahnya ia mengganti piyama, ia tidak pernah memilih baju apa yang akan ia gunakan sehari-hari karena semua baju yang berada di lemarinya memiliki warna serta model yang sama. Ia bersyukur masih diperbolehkan untuk membeli baju di toko yang ramai pembeli meskipun baju tersebut adalah model lama dan tidak ada lagi peminatnya.

Melangkah ke depan cermin, ia memastikan penampilannya agar tidak terlalu berantakan, walaupun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu karena rambut jabriknya memang tidak bisa diatur. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang pendek dan juga terlalu kurus, menatap wajahnya, wajah yang dihiasi tiga garis di pipi bagaikan kumis rubah, menatap matanya, mata yang sangat ia sukai karena sewarna batu nilam.

Menginggalkan cermin, ia melangkah keluar kamar. Ia tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk membereskan kamarnya, karena hanya dia yang menjadi penghuni ruangan ini. Ruangan, ia selalu menyebut tempat ini sebagai ruangan bukannya rumah, karena menurutnya rumah adalah tempat dimana ia bisa pulang dengan penuh suka cita dan merasakan perlindungan serta kehangatan. Sedangkan ruangan ini hanyalah tempat bernaung baginya ketika hari telah beranjak malam.

Terkadang dikala malam menjelang, dikala langit menjatuhkan muatannya yang berupa bulir-bulir air disertai gemuruh yang sangat kencang ia berpikir alangkah bahagianya ia ketika ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Namun ia sendiri paham hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terlaksana karena ia hanyalah seorang diri, dan akan tetap seperti itu entah sampai kapan.

Ia mengunci pintu ruangannya setelah sebelumnya sarapan dengan sebuah roti dan sekotak susu kecil. Melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga, ia berniat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, berharap hari ini ia memperoleh seorang teman untuk diajak bermain. Kalau ia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan teman, ia berniat untuk melakukan kejahilan dengan cara mencoret patung pemimpin desa yang biasa dipanggil sebagai 'hokage'.

Melangkah dengan penuh antusias, ia berkeliling di sekitar area pertokoan. Tatapan tajam dan mencemooh dari orang-orang yang ia temui sepanjang jalan sama sekali tidak melunturkan senyum cerahnya. Beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan bandana dengan lambang desanya di tubuh, ada yang menggunakan sebagai ikat kepala, ikat pinggang, di leher, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap kagum pada orang-orang yang mengenakan bandana itu, karena cita-citanya adalah mendapat bandana tersebut, menjadikannya sosok ninja yang resmi, kemudian menjadi hokage yang dikagumi oleh orang-orang lain. Karena dengan begitu akan banyak orang di sekelilingnya sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa kesepian, dan ia berharap bisa menemukan tempat yang ia anggap sebagai rumah.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan membuat ia sedikit lengah sehingga tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sedikit meringis sakit, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, berniat untuk meminta maaf, namun terhenti ketika sosok yang ia tabrak menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat hah? Selain menjadi monster pembunuh kau masih mau merugikan orang lain? Mati sajalah kau!"

Ia meringis sakit memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh pria tadi. Mentap keseliling, ia mendesah kecewa karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat membantunya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang bercokol di perutnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit pada fisiknya, akan tetapi ia tidak pernah terbiasa menangani rasa sakit di hati karena mendengarkan kata-kata tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Sepanjang jalan ia merunduk, sepertinya hari ini akan sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan teman lagi hari ini.

"Wah, wah, wah… coba kita lihat, sepertinya kita menemukan monster yang menjijikkan hari ini."

Ia tersentak mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Mengangkat kepala, dapat ia lihat gerombolan anak laki-laki yang senang menyiksanya. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ia tahu tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lengah hari ini. "Bisakah kalian melepaskan aku hari ini? Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar perkataan anak yang berbadan gempal, "tapi setelah kami puas menyiksamu." Ia segera menaruh kedua tangan di depan wajah, melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan batu dari gerombolan itu.

"Mati saja kau dasar monster!"

"Pembunuh!"

"Siluman rubah sialan!"

"Kau tidak pantas berada di desa kami."

Perkataan tajam beserta lemparan batu kerikil membuatnya segera berjongkok, berharap dengan begitu ia dapat meminimalisir luka yang ia terima. Dalam hati ia berteriak, aku bukan pembunuh, aku bukan monster, aku juga warga desa ini, tidakkah kalian mengerti? Aku hanya ingin memperoleh teman, kenapa kalian tidak mau menjadi temanku? Kenapa kalian selalu saja menyiksaku? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku sama seperti kalian.

Lagi, suara yang ingin ia keluarkan lagi-lagi teredam bersama kebencian para warga desa kepada dirinya. Hampir semua warga desa membencinya, baik itu laki-laki, wanita, orang tua, anak-anak, mereka membencinya, mengatakan kalau ia adalah monster penghancur dan pembunuh. Hanya tiga orang yang baik padanya di desa ini, hokage ketiga, paman Iruka, serta paman Teuchi, hanya merekalah yang menganggapnya sebagai anak biasa, bukan sebagai seorang monster. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya kemudian rasa hangat yang menurun mengenai pipinya, pasti kulit kepalanya robek karena terkena lemparan batu. Ia ingin melawan mereka tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menanggung kebencian lebih dari ini jika mereka terluka karena ia melawan. Semua yang ia lakukan selalu dinilai salah oleh warga desa, karena itu ia hanya bisa berharap mereka segera bosan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Ia membuka mata ketika tidak lagi merasakan lemparan batu yang tertuju ke arahnya, benar saja mereka telah meninggalkannya. Mungkin mereka telah bosan menyiksanya, dan ia mensyukuri hal itu. Mengarahkan lengan ke arah wajah, ia menyeka wajahnya yang ia yakini sekarang ternoda darah. Ia menatap lengan baju yang sebelumnya berwarna jingga berubah menjadi merah kusam karena darahnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan gang buntu tersebut menuju tanah lapang, langkahnya tertatih karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas ayunan yang terbuat dari potongan kayu serta tali tambang yang berada di bawah pohon, satu-satunya pohon yang berada di lapangan tersebut. Menutup mata, ia sedikit menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki sehingga tubuhnya terayun ke depan dan belakang. Menikmati angin yang berhembus, ia kembali merenungkan diri, sepertinya hari ini lagi-lagi ia gagal mendapatkan seorang teman.

Perlahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya mulai menghilang, ia tahu sebentar lagi luka-luka di tubuhnya juga akan membaik. Ia takut kalau lama kelamaan ia akan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah monster seperti yang dikatakan mereka. Ia tahu regenerasi tubuhnya sangat tidak wajar, disaat orang lain membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk menyembuhkan luka, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, dan paling lama sekitar tiga jam untuk sembuh kalau luka di tubuhnya cukup serius.

"Hei, mau bermain bersama kami?"

Sebuah suara yang memasuki telinganya membuat ia langsung membuka mata, ia pun menatap anak laki-laki dengan tatapan malas yang menguncir rambutnya tinggi sedang bersandar di pohon. "Kau mengajakku?" ia bertanya ragu-ragu, karena ini pertama kalinya ia diajak bermain.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi? Perkenalkan aku Nara Shikamaru, kau boleh memanggilku Shikamaru."

Rasa senang langsung membuncah di dalam dirinya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada orang yang mengajaknya bermain. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau Shikamaru akan menjadi temannya? "Benarkah? Kau ingin bermain bersamaku?" ia kembali bertanya, ia masih merasa ragu dan takut nantinya akan kecewa kalau ia lagi-lagi dipermainkan.

"Tentu saja, dan bukan cuma denganmu." Shikamaru langsung menarik lengan yang bersembunyi di sisi pohon lainnya, memperlihatkan anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan tanda lahir seperti segitiga terbalik yang tengah membawa anjing kecil berwarna putih di pundaknya.

"Uuh… hai… aku Inuzuka Kiba, kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Si kecil ini Akamaru, umurnya baru tiga bulan, dan sekarang kita berteman."

Rasa senangnya bertambah semakin besar ketika mendengar ucapan dari Kiba, ia segera menjabat tangan Kiba yang di arahkan kepadanya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto atau Naru."

"Salam kenal aku Akimichi Chouji, panggil saja Chouji." Naruto segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya, ia pun mendapati anak laki-laki dengan tubuh gemuk yang tengah memakan keripik kentang. Ia menatap bingung tangan yang tengah terjulur sambil memegang sebuah keripik, "untukmu, sebagai bentuk pertemanan kita."

Naruto segera mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian mengambil kentang tersebut dan mengunyahnya, "Shika, tadi kau mengatakan bermain, memangnya ingin bermain apa?"

"Petak umpet."

"Petak umpet?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung karena ia tidak pernah bermain dengan orang lain sebelumnya.

Melihat raut wajah bingung Naruto, Shikamaru dengan baik hati menjelaskan peraturan bermain petak umpet secara ringkas.

Menutup mata, Naruto mulai menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Tadi ia kalah bermain batu-gunting-kertas, dan sekarang ia harus berperan sebagai iblis sementara teman-temannya bersembunyi. Ketika hitungannya memenuhi angka ke-sepuluh ia segera berbalik dan mencari mereka yang tengah bersembunyi.

Mereka terus berganti-ganti dari satu permainan ke permainan lainnya, membuat Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Saat lelah bermain, mereka membaringkan tubuh di atas rerumputan, menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Hahh… aku malas pulang ke rumah, _kaasan_ sangat menyebalkan. Menyuruhku ini dan itu."

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba yang tengah menggerutu. Ia menatap penuh iri kepada Kiba, ia bahkan merasa asing dengan kata 'pulang, rumah, dan ibu' sedangkan Kiba bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku juga, _tousan_ sangat pemaksa, dia selalu menyuruhku belajar." Naruto menoleh kea rah kanan, menatap Shikamaru yang tengah terpejam. 'Ayah, belajar' seandainya ia memiliki keluarga apa ia akan mengeluh seperti mereka? Tapi daripada mengeluh ia pasti akan lebih merasa bersyukur.

"Apa mereka selalu menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga sih, kebanyakan mereka memberi perhatian yang berlebih. Contohnya pas aku sakit kemarin, ibu sampai tertidur di pinggir kasurku karena menjagaku semalaman."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Chouji membuat Naruto kembali merenung. Apakah ia bisa memiliki orang tua yang mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya? Mempunyai keluarga lengkap dan berbahagia? Disayangi dan diberi teguran dikala ia membuat masalah, serta memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menghapus semua angan-angan tersebut, ia harus sadar diri kalau keinginannya tidak akan pernah tercapai, hanya sebuah angan kosong. Seharusnya ia bersyukur memiliki paman Iruka serta kakek Sarutobi yang baik hati, ditambah sekarang ia sudah punya Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji sebagai temannya. Ia tidak boleh serakah, karena keserakahan hanya akan menyebabkan dirinya merasa patah hati dan hampa. Karena ketika rasa serakah memasuki diri, maka ia tidak dapat pernah merasa puas, selalu merasa kurang atas segala hal yang sudah ia dapat sehingga berakhir menyakiti diri sendiri atapun orang lain.

"Chouji, ayo pulang!"

Chouji segera bangun dari posisi tidurannya, ia menepuk-nepuk badannya pelan berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Aku pulang duluan teman-teman, ibuku sudah menjemput. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Naruto memandang punggung Chouji yang menjauh secara perlahan dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Ia merasa sedih karena hari terlalu cepat berakhir, ia ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian Kiba menyusul pulang karena dijemput oleh kakaknya, meninggalkan ia berdua bersama Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke rumah, aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan _kaasan_ yang cerewet," Shikamaru bangun dan menepuk-nepuk pantat serta badan belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang Naruto yang kini sudah terduduk, "maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, tapi kita bisa bertemu esok hari."

Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengucapkan 'tidak masalah, dan sampai jumpa lagi' dengan riang. Saat Shikamaru juga menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Aah… sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, tapi aku bersyukur karena sudah punya teman. Aku tidak sabar dengan esok hari."

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai, bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, terkadang ia bersenandung serta melakukan lompatan-lompatan kecil. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu menemukan anak tersebut di tempat yang sama, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani. Naruto berdebat di dalam hati apakah ia akan menghampiri anak itu atau segera kembali ke ruangannya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tanah yang cukup melandai, ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan seperti terpeleset dan berakhir tercebur ke sungai. "Hai… Um… boleh aku duduk di sini?" Naruto menunggu jawaban dari anak yang memiliki surai hitam itu dalam diam, ketika anak itu sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban, Naruto putuskan untuk duduk saja.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan, menatap wajah anak itu yang menurutnya cukup tampan. "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, boleh aku tahu namamu?" lagi-lagi anak itu hanya terdiam membuat Naruto kikuk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini. Ia saja baru hari ini memiliki teman dengan usia yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam, tidak mengganggu ketenangan anak yang ada di sebelahnya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke depan, ke arah matahari yang perlahan menghilang. Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau sesekali manik hitam anak tersebut melirik ke arahnya.

Naruto terdiam di posisi yang sama cukup lama, ia mengapresiasikan dirinya sendiri karena bisa duduk tenang tanpa menyebabkan keributan apapun. Matahari sudah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, digantikan dengan sang rembulan yang merangkak naik. Suhu yang terasa semakin dingin menjadi tanda bahwa sudah saatnya ia kembali, namun ia masih ragu karena anak di sebelahnya masih duduk dengan tenang. "Emm… sudah saatnya aku kembali, aku juga sudah lapar. Sampai jumpa lagi besok."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang ia kenakan, menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Saat berbalik dan ingin melangkah, gerakannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. Naruto menatap bingung anak itu.

"Kembali? Bukan pulang?"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir anak itu, "Aku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang, hanya memiliki sebuah ruangan sebagai tempatku beristirahat."

Anak itu menatap ke dalam mata Naruto, mencari sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya. "Maukah kau pulang bersamaku? Aku akan menyediakan rumah untukmu pulang."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap penuh pengharapan. Entah mengapa hari ini banyak hal baik yang terjadi.

Anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, hanya menarik tangan Naruto pelan, memberikan isyarat agar Naruto mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Naruto berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki cepat anak itu. Naruto menatap heran punggung yang terbungkus baju biru dengan lambang kipas kecil di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam sampai anak tersebut mengatakan sesuatu.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju sudut desa, berjalan menuju kawasan milik klan Uchiha, kawasan desa yang belum lama ini mati. Naruto bukanlah anak yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai perkembangan desa, ia pernah mendengar desas-desus mengenai kawasan ini. Kawasan yang dulunya dihuni oleh salah satu klan tertua dan terkuat di desa, namun musnah dalam waktu semalam karena pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh _missing-nin_ Itachi Uchiha, yang hanya menyisakan satu orang saksi hidup yaitu adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar ketika menyadari fakta tersebut, sebuah fakta yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia berpikir betapa kesepiannya anak yang ada di depannya, semua yang ia miliki menghilang dalam sekejap tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Ia baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya, dan mungkin memiliki rasa kehilangan dan kesepian yang lebih besar darinya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh menghadapnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena kau melangkah terlalu cepat." Naruto memberikan jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena selain ia memikirkan tentang Sasuke, sedari tadi ia juga beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, sebagai gantinya ia memelankan langkahnya sehingga Naruto dapat berjalan bersisian dengannya tanpa melepas tangan mereka yang terpaut.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dalam diam, meniti ekspresi datar wajah tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apa pun yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesepian atau kesedihan. Ia berpikir apakah Sasuke sama seperti dirinya, menyembunyikan semua ekspresi tersebut dengan sebuah topeng yang kokoh. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?" hanya pertanyaan tersebutlah yang terucap dari puluhan hal yang terlintas di pikirannya, ia hanya ingin memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kembali, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ia kembali terdiam setelahnya, membawa Naruto ke rumah paling besar di kawasan Uchiha.

Sinar rembulan yang merembes dari kertas pelapis dinding menyinari langkah kecil mereka. Naruto tetap diam sampai Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan luas yang memiliki sedikit hiasan.

Sudah cukup lama Sasuke meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan ini tanpa mengatakan apa pun, tapi ia yakin Sasuke akan segera kembali menghampirinya. Keyakinannya menjadi kenyataan ketika Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sebuah baki besar berisikan makanan. Mata Naruto berbinar menatap mangkuk yang terisi nasi, piring yang terisi ikan, beserta dua mangkuk sup. Sebuah hidangan yang biasa ia tatap ketika melintas di salah satu rumah warga desa.

"Makanlah!" Sasuke berujar singkat, sementara ia mengambil bagian miliknya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, selamat makan." Naruto makan dengan lahap, tanpa sadar air mata menuruni pipinya, menandakan ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Sasuke diam saja melihat Naruto yang makan sambil menangis, ia meneruskan makannya dalam diam. Setelah selesai ia membereskan peralatan makan, menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya menuju bagian lain rumahnya. Ia menyuruh Naruto mandi dan memberikannya baju ganti sebelum ia sendiri membersihkan diri di kamar mandi lainnya.

Saat selesai mandi ia menemukan Naruto dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, menyeretnya dalam diam menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke mengambil _futon_ ukuran dewasa dan menggelar _futon_ tersebut, mengajak Naruto berbaring di atas _futon_ yang sama. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke meresapi keheningan yang tercipta. Ia suka suasana hening, namun terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke masa sebelum hancurnya keluarga Uchiha, masa dimana ia tertawa riang bersama keluarganya.

Sasuke memikirkan kembali keputusannya membawa Naruto pulang, sosok yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang terkucilkan dan kesepian. Anak yang tidak dikehendaki sejak kecil, anak yang selalu saja sendiri. Mungkinkah itu alasan dia membawa anak itu pulang? Jauh di hatinya yang terdalam ia berharap bisa membagi kesepian di hatinya sehingga rasa kesepian itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

Naruto menatap langit-langit rumah dalam diam, ia mengingat semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, mengingat hal buruk dan baik yang ia alami. Ia menggerakkan badannya, menghadap ke arah kanan, menatap Sasuke yang tengah terpejam.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia memperoleh rumah yang ia impikan. Walaupun Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat sedikit berbicara tapi ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari diri Sasuke. Ia tidak merasa takut kepada Sasuke, walaupun ia baru mengenal Sasuke selama beberapa jam, ia merasa terlindungi saat berada di dekat Sasuke. "Terimakasih Sasuke. Selamat malam."

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersemat di wajah Naruto saat ia menutup mata. Ia merasa senang karena telah memiliki rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya, Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke kembali membuka saat mendengar deru napas teratur Naruto. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap anak bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menautkan jari-jari mereka sebelum membawa tangan tersebut ke dadanya. Menatap Naruto serius, lagi-lagi ia memikirkan keputusannya meraih tangan Naruto dan membawanya pulang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena paling tidak ia memperoleh rumahnya kembali. Rumah yang dulunya hancur karena perbuatan kakaknya kini terbangun kembali. Rumahnya, Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menutup kedua matanya, menyusul Naruto menuju alam mimpi. Hari ini adalah hari yang dapat mereka nikmati, hari esok masihlah rahasia. Banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi di hari esok, hari esok bisa menjadi hari yang buruk dan menyedihkan ataupun menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan, atau mungkin saja menjadi hari biasa yang membosankan. Tapi apa pun yang terjadi di hari esok, selama mereka memiliki rumah sebagai tempat untuk pulang mereka tidak perlu merasa takut untuk menghadapinya.

Tamat.


End file.
